heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jose Gutierrez
Jose Gutierrez portrayed by Lucius Hoyos, is a recurring protagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. Character Overview He is the son of Oscar Gutierrez and the nephew of Carlos Gutierrez. Jose is a EVO with the ability to phasing through objects. He is also a big fan and supporter of El Vengador, proven by putting graffiti pictures of him on the outside of his father's car repair shop. Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)" Jose is at Linderman junior high and he is in the cafeteria listen to his uncle give a speech about heroes. Later he's walking to his dad's garage with Carlos, they're talking about the evos and El Vengador. Jose is on top of the roof, he's upset and crying over the death of his father, Carlos shows up but he tells him that he wants to be alone and once he's sure Carlos is gone, he phases his hand through the building. In "Odessa" He is in the garage with Carlos, they are eating, they appear to be returning from Oscar's funeral. In "Under the Mask" he shows up at his father's garage as Carlos is leaving, Jose tells Carlos that he needs help but Carlos is too busy, he then begins to wonder they'll ever catch the person who killed his father, Carlos assures him that they will and that everything will be alright. In "The Needs of the Many" Jose is using his ability of phasing through object to fix a car that him and his dad were working on. He asks Carlos what happened to his face, its badly bruised. Carlos tells him he fell down some stairs. He tells Carlos that his dad said they would fix it together but its only up to him now. Jose sees that Carlos fixed up the car but Carlos won't let him ride, so he throws a screw and goes to find it and he happens to stumble upon El Vengador's lair. He realizes his dad was El Vengador, Jose grabs the mask and brings it up with him, the he runs into the priest and he shows the priest his phasing ability. The police captain shows up, Jose runs off but before the priest could do anything, he is shot by a taser. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Jose Gutierrez is in the field talking to who he believes to be his dad, Oscar Gutierrez in the El Vengador suit, however it is just a mind trick by the director but Jose has been tricked and he thinks Carlos is one of the bad guys, so he alerts the guards of Carlos and they attack him. In "Send in the Clones", Jose is found by his uncle Carlos and Farah Nazan. They are in search of Micah Sanders and the other prisoners, Jose knows where they can be found and he shows them. They find Micah but he is in some type of containment unit, Carlos attempts to punch his way through while Jose hides, throughout his time hiding, he hears a lot of noise but is told by Carlos to not come out. After freeing Micah, he, Carlos, Farah and Micah eventually take off and head to Odessa, Texas. In "Company Woman", Jose arrives at Union Wells High School with Carlos, Farah and Micah to find Malina. They enter the school only to see everyone running away from the gym, Farah and Carlos go to check it out while he and Micah stay back. When he enters the gym, he sees that Farah has been shot, they leave to take her to the nearest hospital. Powers *'Intangibility:' Jose demonstrated this ability once by phasing his hand through a sloped wall. He appears to have trepidation in using his ability, as he seemed somewhat scared after doing so. Later on, he demonstrated his ability to Mauricio Chavez by phasing his hand through a car window while holding El Vengador's mask, indicating that he was able to transfer his ability to inanimate objects. Later, Jose is able to use his ability to remove a bullet from Farah Nazan's stomach with no apparent difficulties. Memorable Quotes To Be Added Trivia *He escaped Sunstone Manor. *Both he and his father were EVOs but they never told each other. Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters